The invention relates to a fishing harness adapter. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which permits an individual engaged in stand-up fishing to fight and land big game fish, using standard fishing rod/reel and harness equipment found on the market, with greater ease, comfort, control and mobility than heretofore experienced.
Big game stand-up fishing generally involves a fisherman employing a fishing rod and reel assembly in conjunction with a back harness and gimbaled rod pad. Such a harness is best evidenced by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,152, FIG. 1 to Pepping (which is hereafter incorporated by reference). Typically, the back harness extends around and encircles the rear of the fisherman's mid-section. A pair of attachment straps usually extend from each side of the back harness and engage eyes which protrude from the left and right sides of the fishing reel. The gimbaled rod pad is usually suspended below the back harness via a set of adjustable straps, such that the gimbaled rod pad is situated in the fisherman's groin region. An integral socket on the rod belt pad accepts the butt of the fishing rod. Accordingly, three points of attachment are provided between the entire fishing harness adapter worn by the fisherman and the fishing rod and reel assembly.
Upon a fish striking the fisherman's line, the fisherman must have adequate mobility to move around the cockpit area of the vessel unrestricted. At certain moments, in response to the fish surfacing and then diving under the hull of the vessel, the fisherman must have the ability to reach over the transom and/or side rails of the cockpit in order to prevent the fish from diving under the hull of the vessel and ultimately freeing itself. Unfortunately, the pair of attachment straps which secure the back harness to the eyes protruding from the fishing reel are unduly restrictive and prevent the fisherman from obtaining the mobility needed while fighting the fish. Great force is exerted upon the fishing rod as well as the fishing harness assembly, especially upon the socket of the rod-belt pad and the attachment straps, during the struggle with the fish. This force exerted upon the attachment straps prevents the fisherman from quickly pivoting or turning when needed, and hinders his ability to lean over the edge of the transom or side rails of the vessel.
A fisherman engaged in a struggle with a fish and in need of greater mobility could obtain such mobility by quickly disengaging the attachment straps which connect him (via his back harness) to the rod. Unfortunately, the design of fishing harness assemblies present in the art prevents the fisherman from so disengaging, since the fisherman must have at least one hand, and preferably both hands, upon and in control of the rod. Accordingly, it is not possible for the fisherman to disengage the attachment straps which are located at his sides, without releasing at least one of his hands from the rod. This dilemma causes most fishing harness assemblies found in the art to be insufficient for stand-up fish fighting. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,828,152 to Pepping and 1,720,982 to Van Brunt, for example, disclose these traditional, inadequate types of fishing harness assemblies. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.